Sakura Matou (Fate/kaleid)
|-|Normal= |-|Berserker Class Card= |-|Imaginary Element= Summary Sakura Matou, originating from Miyu's world, is the Berserker Class Card User of the Sixth Ainsworth Holy Grail War in Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Much like her original counterpart, she was tortured by Zouken throughout her years before the Fourth Ainsworth Holy Grail War resulted in the deaths of both him and Shinji, leaving her the last surviving Matou. Five years later, she was intended to be the Archer Class Card User of the Fifth Ainsworth Holy Grail War but was killed by her brother while attempting to give the Card to Shirou. Nonetheless, she was placed inside of a Doll to continue to act in service of the Ainsworths. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Sakura Matou, Lancelot Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Age: 16 at the time of her death Gender: Female Classification: Human, Doll (Currently), Class Card user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mad Enhancement, Weapon Mastery (Can wield anything she recognizes as a weapon with incredible skill), Illusion Creation (Disguises her true identity with For Someone's Glory, making her appear shrouded in shadow), Shapeshifting (Can use For Someone's Glory to transform into Servants with military exploits), Absorption, Soul Manipulation (Capable of handling the Imaginary Element to absorb objects, including spiritual beings like Servants), BFR (Can transport her target into a dimension of shadows), Limited Power Nullification (Kuro couldn't teleport within the domain of the imaginary number she created), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation) and Poison Manipulation (Survived prolonged exposure to Miyu's poison when she installed Hassan of Serenity's Class Card and was able to absorb it without ill effect) Attack Potency: Island level (Duplicates Lancelot's strength with his Class Card. Nearly killed Shirou and easily overwhelmed Miyu and Kuro) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Chloe, who has Archer's speed) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be comparable to Saber) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range with various weapons, higher with Imaginary Element Standard Equipment: Whatever weapons she's taken with Knight of Owner. Intelligence: While spending two months in the Berserker class has driven Sakura completely insane. She retains Lancelot's incredible skill in all forms of combat, particularly swordsmanship. Weaknesses: Sakura has been driven crazy by two months spent in the Berserker class, and due to the madness inflicted by the Class Card, she is unable to fully utilize For Someone's Glory. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die With Empty Hands: One of Lancelot's Noble Phantasms, obtained from the tale of him defeating Phelot with an elm branch. It allows Sakura to wield anything she can remotely recognize as a "weapon" - including tree branches, chopsticks, logs, and iron poles - with incredible skill as if she has wielded for years, while its power becomes elevated to that of a D-Rank Noble Phantasm. Even Noble Phantasms are not exempt from this, as Sakura can wield them with similar skill to their originals. Her bloodthirst from the Class Card taints the weapons she uses black with pulsating red veins. * For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory: A Noble Phantasm representing Lancelot having many achievements while donning various disguises. It shrouds Sakura in a black fog, completely obscuring her skills, statistics, identity, and Noble Phantasms, constantly shifting her outline to make it impossible to recognize her even without her helmet. It also allows her to impersonate other Servants, but her madness makes it impossible to properly do so in her current state. * Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Inheriting Lancelot's C-Rank in this skill, it boosts all of her parameters save for Luck and Mana, but renders her unable to speak properly. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Originally D-Rank due to a magic amulet, Mad Enhancement has lowered Sakura's resistance to a meager E-Rank, rendering her unable to cancel spells of any level, but only reduce their damage. * Imaginary Element: Sakura's natural element, set apart from the Five Great Elements. It allows her to utilize Imaginary Number Space, an alternate space set apart from normal reality, to skewer her targets into a separate dimension composed entirely of shadows. It can also be used to allow Sakura to bind and absorb others, bringing them into her body. Its power is highly effective against spiritual beings, allowing her to absorb even Heroic Spirits into her body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:BFR Users Category:Card Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Dolls Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Undead Category:Weapon Masters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tier 6